Rock Out
by purplesparkleypanda
Summary: Shane put his hand on my leg under the table, and I felt chills go up my spine. I wished that he wouldn’t do that and distract me like that. All I could think about now was Shane, Shane and he perfect eyes and hair and touch . . .
1. Surprise?

"Troubled teen Shane Gray, not troubled anymore? Who is this mysterious young girl? The story coming up next on today's addition of Access Hollywood."

Click. I shuddered as I switched the television off.

The worst thing about dating a rockstar was the amount of un-attractive pictures that get taken of you when you're least expecting it. They somehow chose the most un-attractive ones to show on high-profile television programs. I pulled the ends of my navy blue hoodie over my hands and hugged my knees closer to me. I hadn't seen Shane in a little over a week. He was in New York City filming Connect Three's next music video. And he hadn't bothered to call very much.

So when phone rang, I knew who it was, but a little part of me hoped I'd hear Shane's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie? It's Caitlyn," the familiar voice proclaimed on the other end.

My heart sunk a bit, but I was pleased that I had guessed right about one thing.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did you know that there is a completely unattractive picture of you they keep showing on Access Hollywood?" she informed me.

"Yes Caitlyn, I am aware."

"Oh, okay, I just thought you should know. Have you heard from Shane today?"

"No . . . why?" I asked. It was strange because Caitlyn almost never asked about Shane.

"Oh . . . uhhh . . . well I'll let him tell you himself,"she decided mysteriously.

"What do you mean by that?" I inquired. What could Caitlyn know that I didn't?

"Well, it's just that the internet was buzzing today with this rumor about Connect Three, and I thought you already knew about it."

"WHAT IS IT?" I demanded.

"I'll let Shane tell you . . . gotta go, BYE!" she quickly slammed down the phone.

I rolled my eyes, fully knowing Caitlyn was probably spending the day bumming around just like me. As I hung up the phone, I switched the television back on.

". . . In even bigger news than Shane's new girl, rumors of Connect Three's winter tour have finally been confirmed! The tour starts next month in England, as the young band travels through Europe, and then to various locations here in the US!"

I could feel my eyes producing new, hot tears, and my heart dropped down a few more levels. Shane was going on tour. Shane was going on tour and he knew, and he didn't tell me. The world found out before me, Shane Gray's girlfriend.

I take back what I thought before. The worst thing about dating a rockstar is the fact he's never around. A European tour is going to keep him away for quite awhile. I angrily threw the television remote against the wall, and knocked out the batteries.

My mom found me on the couch about two hours later, sprawled out and snoring quite loudly.

She started shaking me, "Mitchie! Wake-up!"

"Life stinks Mom, just let me sleep!"

"But Mitchie, I think you should probably get up now."

I grumbled and scratched my hair a bit, which messed up my hair, as I sat up on the couch.

"What's so important that I get up now-"

Standing behind my Mom was a smiling Shane. His face was appalling to me at that moment, so I crashed my own face back into the couch. I could sense the smile on Shane's face falling as he walked toward the couch.

"Mitchie? I'm here. Aren't you glad to see me?"

Shane put his hand on my back, but I felt nothing. No connection like before.

My mom ducked out of the room, sensing my anger toward Shane.

"Glad to see you? Why would I be glad to see you?"

"Mitchie, I know you get mad when I don't call, but I knew I was coming home today and I wanted to surprise you in person," he explained, "but I didn't think it would go like this."

"Why? What do you expect?"

"Well, I expected you to excitedly throw your arms around me or something . . ." he imagined, "but now I just want to know what your problem is."

"MY PROBLEM? I think it's your problem we should be worried about!" I yelled, "I heard about the tour. From the television, not from my boyfriend."

Shane's face sunk even more.

"I was going to tell you Mitch, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"A surprise? That you're leaving me to go on tour."

Shane smiled, "That was the surprise Mitch."

I was so confused I was going to scream. I just started to cry. The worst thing about having your boyfriend be a rockstar is his strange surprises.

"Mitchie . . . I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise . . . that you are coming with!"

My mouth probably dropped open while I entered a state of shock.

"Coming . . . with?"

Shane laughed, "Yes you are coming with! I talked about it with your parents and my tour manager. You'll have to do school on the road, but they all agreed to it."

My heart did a 180 turn as I became ecstatic.

"SHANE! You're the greatest!"

I threw my arms around him in excitement.

"That's better!" he proclaimed, hugging me back.

"So Jason's girlfriend is coming too, otherwise it will be just me and my brothers, you, and our opening act."

I was so excited. . . me, going on a real tour with the most popular music group at the time. I would have to remember to make sure I don't let anyone take any unattractive pictures of me that might show up on Access Hollywood in England.

But nothing could ruin this tour! It was going to be amazing, a dream come true until I could have one of my own as a famous singer.

The worst thing about having a rockstar for a boyfriend, is that it's impossible to repay him for all the great things he does for you.


	2. England, Here We Come!

Before I knew it, I was on Connect Three's private jet on my way to England. I couldn't believe that I was actually here, and actually living every girl's dream. Although . . . I wasn't really that accustomed to planes, so I gripped tightly on to Shane's hand, squeezing the thin bones in his long fingers.

"Mitch, chill out!" Shane laughed, as our palms became sweatier.

I took in the surroundings around us on the plane. I realized it was going to be an interesting few months. Jason and his girlfriend, Anastasia, were sitting head to head, beginning to doze off already. Anastasia and Jason had been dating for close to three months, and we got along pretty well for the most part. The two were often getting into little fights, but in the end, they always sorted everything out. Anastasia dressed on the punk side. Fishnet arm bands and pants with long chains were the norm for the tall girl.

I could already see Nate eyeing one of the girls in the opening act, Mady, one of the two girls from the group Girl Talk. Mady was enveloped into a magazine. Her pin straight black hair falling in a curtain over her face. I had only met her a few times, but she already seemed to be very down to earth.

The other group member, her friend Monica, was staring at herself in a compact mirror, caking on more and more cover-up. Monica was much more blunt than Mady, and definitely more high maintenance. Before I had starting going out with Shane, there were a lot of rumors that he had actually been dating Monica, but I found out that they weren't true, thank goodness. I don't really need leftovers from a girl like that. She threw her shiny blonde locks over her shoulder, and realized I was staring at her. She shot me a stern look. Mady looked up and smiled at me.

Interesting. This trip would definitely be interesting.

I let go of Shane's hand, and wiped my hand on my jeans. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, and pulled out his Nintendo DS. I put the buds from my ipod into my ears and sat back in my seat. This was going to be a long ride, and I wanted to just absorb some music.

I woke up a little bit later, I guess I had been sleeping. Shane wasn't next to me anymore, but he was sitting next to Nate, and the two were concentrating intently on some DS game.

Mady noticed I was awake and hoped over to Shane's old seat.

"Hey Mitchie!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Mady," I smiled. This trip would be even better if I could make friends.

"You and Shane are totally cute!"

"Yeah, well, I just wish that I didn't have to be Shane Grey's girlfriend, I want to be known as just Mitchie."

"Who just happens to be Shane's girlfriend?" Mady finished and laughed.

"Jealous?" I joked.

"NO! Not at all. I mean, I saw Nate looking in my direction earlier . . ." she whispered, shifting her eyes in Nate's direction.

We both giggled. Monica cleared her throat loudly and started forcefully turning the pages of her magazine, possible jealous I was talking to Mady?

Mady rolled her eyes, "Don't mind her. Monica's really not that bad."

"Oh I know," I replied, trying to believe her.

"She's just jealous of you. It's no secret that she was after Shane last year."

Ah. So that is where the rumor originated!

"So are you and Shane really serious and stuff?" she asked.

I thought about it for a second.

"I guess we're pretty serious . . ."

"Oh, I understand if you don't want to talk about private matters . . ." she winked.

I could feel my face turning beet red.

"NO! Not like THAT serious," I said, realizing she was hinting at our physical relationship.

"Oh okay, I'm really sorry I asked, I'm not trying to intrude. It's just that some people are open about that kind of stuff and I didn't know if you were."

"No, it's cool. Shane's my first real boyfriend I guess so I'm trying to take it slow. Sometimes it feels like we're still in that awkward stage," I admitted.

"Well, I have plenty of experience with boyfriends, so if you need my advice just ask," Mady laughed, "I won't tell."

Mady was great, and the more I get to know her, the more I could trust her.

The tour manager, Bobby, and Connect Three's security guard, Hank, suddenly stood up.

"Hey boys and girls, we're going to be landing in a little bit," Bobby announced.

Bobby was a little on the feminine side for a guy. But, the guys in Connect Three had become really good friends with him over time. I had only met him once prior, but it seemed like he liked me. I was so excited to land in England, my heart was beating fast. I made a mental note to call Caitlyn when we got to the hotel. Mady and I buckled our seat belts, and I became nervous because I wasn't able to grip Shane's hand again.

I held on to the side of the plane and closed my eyes tight. The plane felt like it was flying head first into the ground, and I was really scared. My heart was beating so fast, and I felt a falling sensation.

Soon, it was all over.

We were in England.


	3. New Territory

England wasn't like the movies. It wasn't as glamorous, and it was definitely dirtier. It was different than America. I mean, the crazy people drive on the wrong side of their cars! It was still beautiful and historic looking. I heard once that Europeans aren't really big fans of Americans, and that you have to pretend to be Canadian if you go here.

Being American wasn't a problem with Connect Three. As soon as we stepped foot off the plane, swarms of reporters and fans screamed as airport security held them back. The high price of fame. Shane grabbed my hand tightly as we navigated the crowd behind Bobby and Hank. Somehow, we made it to the cars that were waiting for us, and piled in quickly. Shane and I ended up with Monica, and Mady, Nate, Jason, and Anastasia were in another one.

I let out a big sigh, and Monica glared at me.

"I don't think we've met yet," I said, attempting to be cordial, and turning toward her.

"Well, I know who you are, and you know who I am so it's almost the same thing," she replied.

"I'm Mitchie."

She rolled her eyes, "Monica."

I decided to stop trying too hard with a lost cause, and lay my head on Shane's shoulder.

Monica didn't stop.

"So Mitchie . . . you and Shane met at Camp Rock?"

"Yes . . ."

"Well, so you want to be famous? Do you really want to put up with all those crazy fans you just saw out there?"

"Well, since the fans were probably all for Connect Three, I don't think you've experienced that quite yet."

Her mouth dropped open a little bit, and she shut it, turning her head toward the window and giving me the silent treatment for the rest of the car ride.

We reached the hotel shortly, and I realized I could get used to this life. It was gorgeous. Bobby said it was one of the oldest hotels in England, and that all the celebrities stayed there when they were in town. I was so excited to finally be here.

Today's agenda was to just settle in. The first of three concerts here would be tomorrow night. I had a few calls to make, but we could do whatever we wanted for the evening. As soon as I got my room, I called Caitlyn.

"Mitch, everyone is talking about you!"

"Everyone meaning . . ."

"School, internet, everyone. They all want to know more about who Shane Grey's girlfriend is."

"Well, that's only because half of America thinks they are in love with him and they want me gone."

Caitlyn was quiet, realizing I was probably right.

"There was a segment on the tour today on Access Hollywood," she informed me.

I didn't like where this was going.

"They filmed you guys boarding the plane before you left."

"And?"

"And . . . there's kind of a not so attractive picture of you blowing your nose floating around."

My heart sank. I was never going to get this right. I was going to constantly be in the spotlight embarrassing myself, and it wasn't even my own career yet!

"What am I going to do Cait?"

"You'll be fine Mitchie. Don't stress about it too much. It will get better."

Shane walked into the room, and saw the look of distress on my face.

"I have to go now Cait, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Bye!"

As we hung up the phone, Shane came over by my side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, all concerned and looking cute.

"Nothing. I'm great. Now that you're here," I declared.

He smiled, looked back at the closed door and went in for a kiss.

Shane's lips felt familiar and missed. It had been so long. We got a bit carried away on the couch we were on, and fully absorbed into our passion. Thoughts of Shane were rushing through my head as I wondered if it got any better than this. After awhile, Shane pulled back and looked straight into my eyes, with his hand under my chin. Was this love? I didn't know, but I thought it at least came close.

I got chills as I felt Shane's other hand slip under the bottom of my shirt. I loved the feeling of his warm hand against my stomach as he slowly moved higher, and the fire in his eyes grew as he stared back into mine.

"Shane?"

Shane sprung off me faster than I'd ever seen him move before. Bobby was standing in the doorway looking a little uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to let you know we're all going down for dinner now," he said, "and we also need to talk about a few rules, so everyone needs to be there."

Shane just nodded his head as Bobby walked away, leaving the door open.

"I guess we didn't hear him knock!" I laughed, trying to fix the awkwardness of the moment.

Shane winked and grabbed my hand so we could make our way downstairs.

"We'll have to remember to lock it next time," he said, as I pulled out my key to lock the door.

"So there will be a next time?" I asked, contemplating on the new territory Shane and I had just covered.

"If you want there to be Mitch," he replied, "I don't want to do anything you don't want to."

I thought about it for a moment.

"Of course I want a next time . . . and maybe this next time we'll see what happens when no one interrupts," I added slyly.

Shane had a priceless look on his face, and I thought he was going to take my key and force me back into the room right then. He would have to be tortured for awhile.

"It's going to be a little hard to get through dinner now that you said that . . ." he proclaimed, looking nervous.

Wow. Shane Grey wanted me alright.

I made a mental note to talk to Mady before anything else happened, just so I could be prepared.

England had already begun to unfold a realm of new possibilities. . .


	4. Rules and Regulations

The dinner table was most definitely awkward, as Bobby kept glaring at Shane and me the whole time. Dinner took place in one of the big rooms you can reserve for parties, but it was still just all of us who were on the plane. Somehow I ended up seated in front of Monica, but Mady was right next to her.

Bobby was at the head of the table, and Hank was standing guard at the door. I kind of felt bad for Hank, and wished he could spend time with us, but I guess he was in charge of protecting my boyfriend, and me for that matter. Suddenly, Bobby stood up and tapped on his glass with his spoon in a quite flamboyant manner.

I couldn't help but laugh at his "serious" face!

"MITCHIE." He snapped.

"Sorry . . ." I sunk down into my chair, embarrassed as ever, and Monica smirked in my direction.

"We all have to be together for a very long time, so I just want everyone to know a few rules. You guys aren't going to get away with whatever you want, because you aren't going to be spoiled little popstar brats, got it?" Bobby asked.

Everyone nodded their head but Monica, who rolled her eyes.

"You guys are expected to not go out by yourselves unless you are with Hank or me, we can't have you guys get hurt or lost. You are celebrities, you WILL get recognized, even if you are just in the public eye . . . Mitchie."

What? Did he think I didn't know that? Great, Bobby already thought I couldn't be trusted.

"You guys will sleep, you need your rest, but not with each other," Bobby said with raised eyebrows.

My face turned the deepest shade of red. Everyone else kind of giggled.

"Do I make myself clear?" Bobby asked us.

There was an array of yeses and yes sirs and eye rolling from Monica as we returned to eating our dinners. I wasn't quite sure if I liked Bobby that much anymore. I didn't really appreciate him thinking I was completely and totally a slut.

"So Mitchie . . . when are you going to sing for us?" Monica asked in a sweet voice, as she took a sip of water.

"I don't know, eventually," I answered, wanting to punch her directly in the face.

"I heard that Mitchie is a great singer," Mady added with a smile.

"Thanks," I said, "and by the way I kind of wanted to take you up on your offer and talk . . ."

"Wow that was fast," Mady giggled.

"What are you guys TALKING about?" Monica demanded.

"Nothing," I told her, "you probably wouldn't care anyway."

"Well, that's true, I don't care if it's about you," she added, "and I'm done with this lamefest. I'm going to get my beauty sleep."

With that, she got up and threw her hair behind her, trying have the most dramatic exit. It wasn't effective. The other guys and everyone were either picking at their plates or alive with conversation.

"Sleep isn't going to help that attitude," I laughed.

Mady just gave me a small smile, and I figured she might have been embarrassed because of her friend's behavior.

Shane put his hand on my leg under the table, and I felt chills go up my spine. I wished that he wouldn't do that and distract me like that. All I could think about now was Shane, Shane and he perfect eyes and hair and touch . . .

"Mitchie . . . Mitch?"

I snapped out of my trance as I noticed Nate trying to get my attention across the table.

"Yeah?"

"Can you pass the salt?" Nate asked, "please and thank you."

I handed over the salt that I had apparently taken hostage, and decided that it was probably time for me to be done.

"I'm done. Are you coming Shane?" I asked, as I stood up.

"Uh well, actually about that . . . I kind of wanted to play this new video game with the guys and-"

"And I wouldn't be interested. Got it. Mady and I have an important conversation to attend to anyway," I said, "Want to come Anastasia?"

I decided to try and get along with her too, just because we'd be spending so much time together.

"Really? Sure."

She looked really happy, so us three girls walked upstairs into my room, and sat around on my bed.

"So what's this big secret talk?" Anastasia asked, tracing the design on the comforter with her finger.

"Well . . ." I started, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Mitchie's never done anything with a guy before. She wants our help," Mady so blunted put it.

Anastasia's eyes grew wide, "Really?"

I didn't really like the sound of that, the surprise in her voice made it sound like she had done stuff. And she was dating Jason. That means she had done stuff with Jason.

"Yeah really, and today before dinner Bobby caught us making out in my room," I said.

"Eww!" Mady yelled, jumping off the bed.

"It was the couch you dork," I laughed, as she crawled back on.

"So what exactly do you need to know?" Anastasia asked, laughing at Mady's outburst.

"Well, I just want to be prepared and safe," I said proudly.

"Mitch, just because you and Shane got a little further than usual doesn't mean you're going to do it anytime soon," Mady said.

"Yeah, besides you have to be ready, and it doesn't seem like you are," Anastasia pointed out.

True. They were making sense.

"Besides I don't even know what to do anyway," Mady blurted out.

"What?" I asked, "Then why am I asking you for help."

"I've never done it. Came close but I haven't. I just thought you would want someone to talk to." She explained.

"I haven't either," Anastasia said.

"Really? Not even with Jason?" I asked.

"Nope. I've decided to wait until marriage and Jason respects that at this point."

Well, for a girl with such a tough exterior, she was full of surprises. I didn't know what was going to happen, or what I was going to do. The first concert was tomorrow, and we all had to focus on that.

But I could only focus on one thing.

Shane.


End file.
